Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's Excellent Adventure
by wind-up fruitcup
Summary: Yamaguchi starts making noises, and Tsukishima stares down into his pink face. He manages to make out the words "Chui ow ih eh," and Yamaguchi is literally trying to talk to him around a mouthful of his cock. Unbelievable. (PWP)


Yamaguchi is on his knees on the floor, one elbow on the bed and one hand on Tsukishima's hip, his face pink and his freckles dark. He's looking hard at Tsukishima's crotch, willing the sweatpants to lower so he doesn't have to make such a bold move. Tsukishima sighs and looks ready to walk away, mumbling "Yamaguchi…" in a warning tone. It's embarrassing to have someone stare at the tent you're pitching with nervous concentration, and he doesn't know how much more he can take. Yamaguchi blinks and looks up at Tsukishima, giving him a shaky smile and mumbles "Sorry, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi seems to steel himself, and his hands only shake at first as he tugs at the waistband of Tsukishima's sweats. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and lifts his hips, pushing his boxers and sweats down in one fell swoop. His cheeks are hot from embarrassment now, but his eyebrows are furrowed with impatience. His dick doesn't spring out of his boxers, he's only half-hard, but he feels himself get a little firmer at Yamaguchi's choked gasp. He isn't sure what that means, but seeing his dick within six inches of Yamaguchi's face is painful.

But Yamaguchi is just _staring _at his dick. He's breathing hard and he's making the same face as when he serves in an official game; nervous and determined with his lips in a tight line. He's fisted both his hands on his knees now, and he's kneeling on the floor towards Tsukishima's dick.

Tsukishima can't deal with this, he's never been so embarrassed _in his life_.

He grits his teeth and stares at the top of Yamaguchi's head before muttering "You know you don't have to do this. My dick is cold anyway," and bends over Yamaguchi's head to tug at the sweats around his knees. There's no way his dick is cold right now, it's flushed dark and he can't remember if he's ever felt like this before because sometimes Yamaguchi breathes out hard enough that he can feel it on his nuts, but he's not about to get fired up and insistent over something like this.

But Yamaguchi panics and shoves, albeit gently, at Tsukishima's hips so he loses his balance and is sitting again, hands behind him on the bed to keep himself upright. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows at him and blinks a few times but doesn't move anymore. Yamaguchi raises up and inches forward on his knees, and though he still looks like he wants to curl in on himself, he's biting his lip and furrowing his brows at Tsukishima's dick in something like determined wonder. He shyly places one hand at the top of Tsukishima's thigh where it meets his hip, and tugs at the sweats between Tsukishima's knees so they sit around his ankles and Yamaguchi scoots until he kneels on top of them, and brings his mouth in close to the base of Tsukishima's dick.

He looks up from under his bangs and says "Tsukki, I'm gonna do it now," in a more resolute sounding voice, and Tsukishima kind of wants to roll his eyes but he's also really turned on so he breaths out sharply and narrows his eyes and nods. Yamaguchi does it.

The hand at the top of Tsukishima's thigh clenches as he brings his other hand to curl around the base of Tsukishima's dick, and it looks like he's doing a loose thumbs up around the cock in his hand. Tsukishima is annoyed, even though Yamaguchi's palm is cool and it feels good, he's ready to complain when Yamaguchi leans over and presses a kiss to his shaft in between his own fingers. Tsukishima breathes out hard and says nothing.

Yamaguchi seems to gain confidence after his first mouth-to-penis contact and his eyebrows raise, like he wasn't expecting it to be so easy. He opens his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue between his teeth against the shaft on his lips, and looks up at Tsukishima with wide eyes.

Tsukishima grits his teeth and he can feel his cheeks turn dark, but he stares into Yamaguchi's curious eyes as intensely as he can. It feels good, and Yamaguchi staring up at him is annoying with how much its turning him on, but he's pretty sure he can do a little more than just tongue the side of his dick. Yamaguchi's cheeks darken even more and his eyes dart away to stare at the t-shirt bunching up around Tsukishima's hips. He relaxes his mouth and sticks out his tongue, dragging up the side of the shaft until he reaches Tsukishima's tip. He's getting kind of excited now, and he can feel Tsukki getting harder. He plants a kiss on top of the head, and opens his mouth to experimentally lick. Tsukishima quietly groans and glares at the stupid errant hairs on top of Yamaguchi's head.

Yamaguchi is _really _starting to feel it and he opens his mouth and takes in the first few inches with no warning. Tsukishima curses above him, and he can feel his thigh tensing beneath his hand. Yamaguchi raises up on his knees as far as he can, wraps his hand entirely around the base, and sucks. Tsukishima's groan is loud enough to echo, and he fucks into Yamaguchi's mouth on accident.

He mumbles "sorry" as Yamaguchi releases his dick and coughs a bit, but he's caught off guard when Yamaguchi dives right back in, quickly taking in as much of Tsukishima as he can. Yamaguchi's jaw is completely slack, and there's drool on the left side of his chin as he rubs his tongue on the underside of the cock in his mouth. He's a little scared to suck again, so he hopes that this is enough and peers up at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima has a white-knuckled grip on his bedspread and is flexing every muscle in his damn body to keep from trying to slam his cock into Yamaguchi's tonsils, and that wide eyed gaze coupled with Yamaguchi starting to wiggle his own hips as he gets visibly hard are making it difficult for Tsukishima to control himself.

Yamaguchi starts making noises, and Tsukishima stares down into his pink face. He manages to make out the words "Chui ow ih eh," and Yamaguchi is literally trying to talk to him around a mouthful of his cock. Unbelievable.

He grabs the sides of Yamaguchi's face and pulls him off of his dick, and though Tsukishima is panting and his dick is stupid hard, he gives Yamaguchi a pointed look as he repeats "Tsukki how is it?" expectantly with swollen red lips and spit dribbling down the side of his face. The fact that that turns him on even more irritates him enough to groan. He guides Yamaguchi's face back to his dick, and slides one hand to the back of his head leaves the other to cup his ear and cheek. Yamaguchi opens his mouth and Tsukishima slides himself in, breathing out hard through his nose. He tilts Yamaguchi's head back a bit, and now he can see _everything_.

Yamaguchi is breathing hard and loud through his nose, and he's staring up at Tsukishima with anticipation and his face is pure red now, his cheek hot under Tsukishima's hand. 'He looks good, he looks good, he looks good like this' is floating around Tsukishima's head and he experimentally moves himself a little inside Yamaguchi's mouth.

Yamaguchi goes still for a few moments, but he lets his eyelids droop and almost shyly tries to open his mouth even more, and Tsukishima can't help himself. He whispers "_Fuck_, Tadashi" as he slides out of that mouth before shallowly thrusting in and Yamaguchi _melts_. He brings a hand to palm himself through his sweats, and moans shortly as Tsukishima shallowly fucks his mouth. His jaw feels sore and his neck hurts from this angle, but Tsukki is staring at _him_ and coming undone and it's the best view in the whole world. Tsukishima's hands start to shake and he's hunching over, and Yamaguchi doesn't know if he can swallow so he reaches up and grips Tsukishima's hands on his head as he pulls his head back, leaving only the tip in his mouth. Tsukishima is ready to snap, everything about him is pulled taut and his face is intensely serious with his eyebrows screwed together and his breath is quick and loud and he's absolutely ravaging Yamaguchi with that gaze alone.

Yamaguchi closes his eyes and sucks and licks at Tsukishima's tip and he tightens his grip on Tsukki's hands. He hears breath hitch and he opens his eyes in confusion as Tsukki wrenches his dick from his mouth. He feels hot cum on his cheek so he closes his eyes reflexively, and then there's cum on his eyelid and eyebrow too as Tsukishima rubs his dick against the seam of Yamaguchi's lips and groans.

Yamaguchi doesn't try to move as Tsukki pants hard and collects himself. Eventually the grip on his face and in his hair loosens and he lets Tsukishima remove his hands. He wants to look at Tsukki but the cooling cum on his eyelid is kind of scary so he works on slowing his own breathing while he waits. Tsukishima reaches over with his sweater sleeve and wipes at his own cum on Yamaguchi's face, and he knows he'll feel stupid about cumming on Yamaguchi's freckles later. Yamaguchi grins up at him and says "Thanks, Tsukki" though his voice is hoarse and his lips look puffy and dark.

'He really does look good like this' is all he can think, and he knows he'll feel stupid for getting all riled up about Yamaguchi sucking his dick later, too.

oOoOoOo

I have no words to justify myself. There's an implied established relationship here, and they're older than they are currently in the manga. Uh. I should be studying for my calculus final, but i hope you enjoyed precious sweety baby Yamaguchi giving his first blowjob. I think the title is really fitting.

I LOVE TSUKIYAMA OKAY. I LOVE EM. HE CAME ON YAMAGUCHI'S FRECKLES. CIAO


End file.
